


I'll Take That Bet

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Prompt: Dialogue: "Wanna bet?"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101813
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	I'll Take That Bet

“Wanna bet?” the Princess asked, her eyebrow raised.

Jyn sat back, whistling, waiting to see what the smuggler’s response would be. Everyone in the Rebellion knew that those words were fighting words - either you agreed to the bet, or you would never leave it down. Never make a statement, or a judgment, or a guess… at least, not with the coin or tradeable goods to back it up.

Or their reputation. More than one loud-mouthed cocky pilot had ended up running around in nothing but their boots after getting a bit too mouthy.

Bodhi, sitting beside her, set down his mug, both hands slamming down on the table - he was more than a little intoxicated after only just scraping his way back into the stronghold, nearly losing his ship and his life. No one was going to stop him drinking double the others, but within seconds, the next thing hitting the table was his forehead, slamming down hard.

“Come on, Solo, answer the girl before we’re all out cold like Bodhi,” Cassian drawled, his arms crossed over his chest a few steps back from the table. His empty tanker sat beside him on top of a stack of crates, needing a refill from one of the bottles going around the room.

It seemed as though a little goading from the Major was what it took to get Han Solo moving, and he waved off his hand at his friend, Chewbacca, who was telling him off in the background.

“Alright, alright, tuck your regulation underpants back into your britches. Honestly, officers. Fine then, Princess, yeah, I’ll take that bet.”

There was an evil grin on Princess Leia’s face, which made Han Solo’s smirk drop, and then the pair of them trotted off to see it through, a group of recruits and pilots following after them laughing.

“What were they even betting about?” Jyn asked, laughing as she watched more than one person stumble in the group, one person in the back nearly taking out ten others.

“Something else about that blasted ship of his,” Cassian said with a grin, moving forward to sit down beside Jyn on her bench, grabbing a bottle from off the floor beside her foot. He didn’t bother with his cup, drinking straight from the bottle.

A snore came from Bodhi beside her, and both Jyn and Cassian looked at one another before laughing at their friend, who was thankfully asleep and looked to not be moving or thrashing.

“Idiot,” Jyn muttered, and Cassian gave a nod, taking another swig of the bottle before handing it over. Jyn finished the last of it, then let out a sigh.

“When will those two ever figure it out,” Cassian said, his head still turned in the direction that the rest of their group had headed.

“Figure what out?” Jyn asked, her brow wrinkled as she tried to see what it was she had missed.

“The obvious attraction between them.”

Jyn blinked, her eyes still lost on where the group had disappeared, and then shifting back towards him, trying to understand what Cassian had just said. Attraction… between… _ WHAT. _

“They’ll probably figure it out before the pair of you two karking idiots,” Bodhi muttered, his head turning as he moved to brace himself on his forearm, only just barely lifting his head enough to set it on a more comfortable rest.

Jyn really did stiffen at that, wondering how she could be so obvious - how  _ they  _ could be so obvious. Yes, she was more soldier than spy, but Jyn had been undercover hundreds of times when her life was on the line. Surely her own emotions were not that obvious.

“Wanna bet?” Cassian asked, a grin on his lips. “Why don’t you get yourself to bed, Bodhi. You’re too drunk to really answer that offer. Come and find Jyn in my bed in the morning if you still think you’re so right.”

Jyn giggled, an absurd sound from her lips, and she clapped her hand over her mouth - it had to be the alcohol, some frilly crap that had come out of an admin private’s stash from an inner planet. Yes, that was it - it was alcohol that made her giggle.

“You’re no fun anymore, Major,” Bodhi said with a grunt as he pushed himself up, staggering a few steps towards his room. 

Jyn almost went to help him, but Cassian’s hand had moved to cover hers on the bench, and her hand flipped over, interlocking their fingers. She smiled a tiny smile for herself before turning to look at him, brow raised.

“I thought we agreed to keep it quiet. We have to wait two more weeks if we want to split the pot with Shara,” Jyn said with a tease, leaning into her partner’s embrace, pleased to finally be alone. They had been keeping this thing between them quiet for weeks, partially because they were private people, but also because the fact that their friends and coworkers were betting on them was annoying.

“Bodhi was too drunk to remember,” Cassian said with a shrug, and he leaned forward, rubbing his nose against her temple.

“Wanna bet?” she teased, the words curling off her tongue easily, the same way they had the night that they had both confessed their feelings for one another, an absurd amount of bets and threats and dares between them to draw out the truth somehow leading to them being together, in a relationship.

Cassian gave her a grin in response, releasing her hand as he did so, before tugging Jyn up and over into his lap.

“Mmm… if I win, we take the coin from the wager and go on vacation. You, me, nothing at all to do.”

“We’re a broke rebellion. I doubt the pot has actual coin in it,” Jyn said with a laugh.

Cassian just gave her a shrug, and waited for Jyn to make her offer on the wager.

“If I win… you let me kiss you in front of everyone,” Jyn murmured against his lips.

His lips caught hers in a soft kiss, just savoring the moment. They released after a few breaths, neither opening their eyes, simply enjoying the feel of the other.

“I’ll take that bet…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
